


Chae Hyungwon to Chae Hyewon

by hyungwonhoeingaround



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, failed humour, or is it humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonhoeingaround/pseuds/hyungwonhoeingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking something, Chae Hyungwon woke up naked with the high school sweetheart beside him and being called... Hyewon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chae Hyungwon to Chae Hyewon

**Author's Note:**

> Om g iknow i know i have another story but ican't help this oh jesus (this wasn't edited btw)

**"i'd pay hyunwoo to strip in front of my grandma, im sure she will love it."**

**"isn't your-"**

**"silence,"** a loud whisper was heard but unfortunately, it was gone unnoticed or maybe it got ignored by these two idiots.

**"well, your dick is small-"**

**"shut up, hyungwon!"**

the said person shut his mouth as he, along with the person beside him, glanced at their friend, kihyun with a small smile. kihyun told them both to come to his garage for the school carnival that is going to happen in a week and however, kihyun is assigned to make drinks (and not experiments). kihyun replies with a sigh after looking at his friends as he strolled across the room, putting both of his hands on his hips before shouting at the both of them. kihyun doesn't really have a temper and is somehow a warm-hearted person. it clearly shows how these two irresponsible people refused to be punctual.

 **"how many times do I have to tell you two idiots not to be late? the carnival is only a week away and if you two are misbehaving, expect more than your dicks short!"** he pauses and walks up to changkyun, flicking his forehead before continuing **"don't laugh changkyun,"**

hyungwon and changkyun (and his hurt forehead) snickers in reply, disobeying the small and petite man. kihyun stomped his foot, silencing the room as he heard a whimper and turns his head to see his two companions looking at the ground with their mouths close and heads low, almost looking like they were going to bow ninety degrees to the satan himself. kihyun smirked in response and peers around, grabbing something located at his left before clearing his throat, notifying the two people there to look up.

 **"listen, i have something to do and the only thing I need you two to try out is this,** " he pointed to a small cup which is in his hand and gives it to changkyun who later holds the cup like it was a grammy before continuing, **"don't do anything stupid, bitches.** " with that, he goes back to his warm-hearted nature and leaves after waving at them.

**"what the heck is this-"**

**"hyungwon, you should drink this."** changkyun said with a smirk, carefully shaking the drink to not let it spill in front of hyungwon's small face.

since hyungwon is someone who thinks of anything but the consequences, hyungwon snatches the drink out of changkyun's hand and pours it inside his mouth, drinking and swallowing It before passing out.

 

 

 

  
hyungwon feels like dying. with his lower body part in pain and sweat was everywhere on hif face, he felt like he was in a tanning salon. he laughed to himself as he thought of a stranger fucking him, maybe that wasn't so bad.

**"maybe, I was too shit-faced."**

hyungwon feels like there was something poking his shoulder and-

**"baby, are you okay?"**

hyungwon screams at the sudden appearance of the man beside him.

 

 

meanwhile...

at the same time, kihyun feels as if something was wrong and stops doing his crossword puzzles. he knows his senses were tingling but he couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. he shrug his shoulders and continues what he was doing before.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter, how was it?


End file.
